Who Said Rules Are For Following
by DisneySktrGrl
Summary: This is my collection of not to do lists, with the cast and characters of the movie, not my best work but i was bored. NOW HAS LUCAS' LIST
1. Ashley Tisdale

**Ok, I read a few of these, and also I got completely bored, and since I had writers block on my stories, I decided to make my own Not To Do list.**

**A List of 117 Things I Ashley Tisdale Must Not Do**

I may not tell people I am the smartest female on Earth

Even if it may be true

I may not tell people Lucas is gay

I may not photo shop pictures to make it look like Lucas is gay

Even if I have photo shop hooked up

I may not schedule surprise press meetings at people's houses for five am

Or any other time before noon

Or any time after

I may not tell Zac that Vanessa is in love with him

I may not tell Vanessa that Zac is in love with her

I may not record their reactions to a video

I may not put said video on youtube and laugh

I may not sell said video to obsessed Zanessa fans

I may not trick Vanessa into saying Zac has a nice butt in front of Zac

I may not say Zac has a nice butt in front of Zac (even though he does)

I may not bribe my driver into making me late for work

I may not bribe Dylan and Cole into distracting the directors so I can be late for work

I may not tell Dylan that Brenda likes him

I may not tell the fans that Dylan and Allie (Agnes) are going out

I may not tell reporters that Zac and I made out

Even though we did once

I may not make my own Zashley videos and put them on youtube

I must not put any videos on youtube

I may not sneak into Zac's apartment after midnight

I may not put Zac in make up and a bra

Even if it brings out his eyes

I may not take pictures of Zac in said bra

I may not put the picture on the internet under Zac in training

I may not sneak into Vanessa's apartment and poor water on her bed

I may not wake her up at two am screaming my water broke

I may not tell people that Vanessa is having Zac's baby

I may not tell Zac that Vanessa is having his baby

I may not tell Zac that Lucas has a crush on him

Even though Lucas might

_Ashley I do not_

I may kill Lucas for writing on my list

I must not try to kill Zac for giving my phone number out to obsessed fans

I am not Spongebob

I may not go to people's houses and tell them I am

I may not go around screaming I'm a goofy goober

I may not kiss Zac in front of Vanessa to see her get angry

I may not say I was dared to do so

I may not tell Vanessa, Zac and I are engaged

I may not tell reporters Zac and I are engaged, unless it's April's Fools day

I may not lock Zac and Monique in a closet for four hours

I may not lock Vanessa and Corbin in a closet for five hours

I may not lock any of my co-stars in closets for hours

I may not scream when they do so to me

I may not talk in an English accent during televised interviews

Or any other accent for that matter

I may not talk in other languages to Zac just to confuse him

I may not tell people Corbin and I are dating

I may not tell people Corbin and Monique are dating

Even if he begs me

I may not give Dylan a picture of me for his birthday

I may not give Cole a picture of me for his birthday

I may not take Dylan and Cole on a cruise for their birthday

I may not take a cruise for their birthday and send them pictures from it

I, Ashley Tisdale, can not walk up to random people and say I love you

I, Ashley Tisdale, can not put fake love letters in Brian's (Arwin) dressing room and say they are from Kim (Carey)

I may not put fake love letters in Cole's room and say they are from Vanessa

Or any other girl I know

Including my mom and myself

I may not call Miley when she's shooting

I may not make Miley or Emily laugh during a serious scene

I may not visit the Hannah Montana set ever again

I may not tell reporters that Mitchell Musso is now dating Miley Cyrus

I may not tell reporters that Mitchell Musso is now dating Emily Osment

I may not tell reporters that Mitchell Musso is dating any of his co-stars

I may not tell reporters lies for my own personal amusement

I may not threaten my friends when they get me back for lying about them

I may not wake people up at early hours just so I can have company

I may not tell Miley that Corbin is crushing on her

I am not dating Daniel Radcliff

I may not tell people I am

Ashley Leggat is not dating Micheal Seater, (to the best of my knowledge), I may not tell people they are dating

I may not dress up as Dora the Explorer for Halloween

I may not make fun of Dora by doing so

I may not dress up as any Nick Jr. stars for Halloween

I may not dare people to dress up as Nick Jr. stars

I also can not pay people to do so

I may not use valuable interview time to teach people the Macarena

Or the chicken dance

Or the electric slide

Or any other dance that is not High School Musical related

I am not to climb the trees near the set

I am not to rip off branches and swing them at people

I am not to say I did so because I'm drunk

I am not to get drunk

I am not to get drunk with Zac

I am not to talk to Zac any where near happy hour

I may not insult Brenda unless it is written in the script

I may not destroy this list and feed it to Blondie

I may not feed Blondie the disgusting smoothies that Kim makes in the morning on practice days

I may not call Jesse McCartney five times a day for two weeks to see if he'll come to my birthday party

I may not plan my own surprise party

Even if I can do a really good fake surprised face

I may not steal peoples I-pod's and put them in other people's dressing rooms

I may not spend my time between scenes IMing with people on set

I may not touch my cell phone during filming days while on set

I may not leave set just so I can use my cell

I can not schedule a movie for any time near filming of The Suite Life

I may not tell people what happens in HSM2

Unless the movie has already come out

Which isn't until next summer according to the Disney executives

I may not complain about the movie taking forever to come out

I am not to eat any chocolate during breaks in filming

I am not to laugh while Brenda and Vanessa film scenes together

Even if Vanessa is doing her hyper, I'm-obsessed-with-London jump

I may not write my own scripts and replace the actual one with my version

I may not take a co-stars script and write notes as if the director did so

I may not laugh when people say things that are not scripted

I may not eat my weight in ice cream after the season filming is done

I may not eat my weight in chocolate after doing intense dance rehearsals and other things for musical productions

I may not eat my weight in any sweets of any kind

No matter how depressed I am

I may not do anything to this list

I may not stick this list in a jelly filled donut and try to trick Corbin into eating it

This list was written to make sure that I, Ashley Tisdale, never do any of these things again. Although I will go back to the Hannah Montana set and stay there until security drags me away

Signed, Ashley Michelle Tisdale

**So what did you think of Ashley's list I was just really bored so yeah, R & R plez**


	2. Zac Efron

**A List of 97 Things I, Zac Efron, Must Not Do**

I must not give out Ashley's phone number to obsessed Ashley fans

Even if they pay me to do so

I may not tell people that Ashley is a lesbian

I may not hide in my bathroom when she comes after me for doing so

I must not let Ashley put me in make up

Even if it brings out my eyes

I may not dare Ashley and Vanessa to kiss when playing truth or dare

I may not take a picture of them doing so

I may not jump out my window to keep said picture

I may not scream when I see the two in my hospital room afterwards

I may not put the picture online under the name Lady Love

I may not skip shooting of HSM to hide from said ladies

I may not go to my parents and tell them I got Ashley pregnant

Or Vanessa

Or any other female that comes to mind

I may not call Ashley's parents pretending to be a doctor and tricking them into thinking she is pregnant

I may not do this for Vanessa, Brenda, or any other female for that matter

I may not tell Ashley, that Lucas loves her

Even though I think it's true

I may not tell Lucas that Ashley is in love with him

Even though Lucas would finally be happy

I must not go to Corbin's house at three am and throw basketballs at his window

I must not go to any of my female co-stars and quote Shakespeare after throwing things at their windows at two am

I must not scream bloody murder, when they throw sharp things out the window at me

I may not give Vanessa a picture of me for her birthday

Even if she likes me to do so

I may not send her pictures of me and some random girl just to piss her off

I may not get angry when she curses me out for doing so

I may not tell people I am related to Elvis Presley

Even if I do a good Elvis impression

I may not call Chris (Zeke) at four am and tell him that Ashley wants to marry him

I may not call anyone before noon during weekdays to prank call them

I am not to send Ashley a picture of Lucas in Speedos

I am not to tell people that I took a picture of Lucas in Speedos

I am not to tell Lucas that I took of a picture of him in Speedos

I am not to take pictures of people when they are not looking

I am not to put the pictures of the girls on my walls

Even if the girls look really, really, REALLY, hot

I am not to bring cameras near pools

I am not to bring cameras any where

I am not to come within twenty feet of Ashley with a camera unless she has gone through wardrobe

Same for Vanessa

And Lucas

I am not to wear tights and call myself freaky call back boy

I am not to take pictures of myself doing so

I am not to send pictures of myself to people

I am not to call that a Zac exclusive

I am not to scream when I see it on websites, and in magazines

I may not kiss Ashley in front of Vanessa to see Van's reaction

I may not say Ashley taste likes the first kind of food that comes to mind

I must tell Ashley why I just randomly kissed her

I must beg her not to sue me for being insane

I must not plead insanity in court

I may not call Jessica Alba and invite her to private party for Ashley

I may not invite Ashley to said party

I may not throw parties for just me and cute celebrities who won't just come over and hang out

I may not dress as a clown and scare little kids

I may not scare Corbin by doing a girly laugh while I look like a clown

I may not paint Corbin's nails while he is sleeping

I may not try to cut off his hair

I may not cry when he punches me for doing so

I may not sing commercial jingles during shooting

I may not sing theme songs during this time either

I may not sing either one of those in public

Or in private unless it is just me

I may not record myself singing cereal jingles

I may not send anyone videos of me dancing to My Humps

Or Buttons

I may not stare at the TV when Vanessa's Come Back To Me video comes on

I may not ask Vanessa to perform the song for me with the dance in private

I may not dare Vanessa, Ashley, or any other female for that matter to give me a lap dance

Even if they want to

I may not walk around at midnight singing Stacy's Mom at the top of my lungs

I may not dance as I do so

I may not claim I am drunk

I may not drink

I may not drink alone, in public, and especially not with Ashley

I may not get Ashley drunk to watch her go crazy

I may not get Ashley drunk then tell her to go swimming

I may not call Lucas and tell him he has a once in a life time chance to make out with Ashley

I may not laugh when Lucas comes dressed up

I may not laugh as he takes off his fancy dress shirt and dives in the water to save the drowning Ashley

I may not laugh when Kenny comes and sees Lucas and Ashley kissing on the ground

I may not laugh when Kenny takes out his cell and takes pictures

I may not send the pictures I take to everyone on my cell phone

I may not laugh when Ashley wakes up in my house sleeping with a piece of fried chicken

I must not laugh at what her crazy guesses are for why she is over my house

I may not call the police and alert them of a murder when she finds out what happened last night

I may not tell the police the truth

I may not call Kenny at six am to bail me out of jail for lying to an officer and under-aged drinking

Even though I wasn't drinking

I am not king of England

I am no tell people I am

I am not to shred this list

I am not to burn, rip, destroy, tear, eat, boil, braise, barbeque, flambe, sauté, or bake this list

I am not to do any of the things on the list ever again, ok maybe numbers 1 through 93

I may not redo and or change this list

Signed Zac Efron

**So what did you guys think of the list Zac must never do again, and truth be told some of the things on this list were actually done by Zac, but I can't tell you which ones. I'll leave your imaginations to guess which ones Zac has actually done, and no he does not have a picture of Lucas in Speedos.**


	3. Vanessa Hudgens Pt 1

11/11/2006 22:41:00

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens' Not to do List part 1**

**Disclaimer: of course I own High School Musical, and last night I was partying in my pent house suite in Hollywood with Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Cody Linley, Corbin Bleu, and Lucas Grabeel, then Zac and Ashley came over and we talked Kenny into putting me in HSM2**

**(sarcasm intended)**

I may not go to random peoples weddings

Even if they are fans of mine

I may not say I object in the middle of the wedding

I am not to kiss the groom to see the wife's reaction

I am not to pants Zac during a scene

No matter how bad he was asking for it

I, Vanessa, may never, ever kiss Zac, Corbin, or Lucas in public

Especially when reporters are every where

Or worse Ashley who would talk more about it than all the reporters put together

I am not to tell Ashley any secrets involving myself and I certain brunette guy who I think is the absolute hottest man alive (besides Johnny Depp) because she never shuts up about Zanessa stuff

I am not to pull Ashley's hair when she kisses Zac just to bug me

I am not to push Ashley out of the car

Even if it is not moving

I may not dare Zac to go skinny dipping

I may not dare Ashley to go skinny sipping

I may not dare anyone to go skinny dipping

I may not go skinny dipping

Or think about doing it

Or think about other people doing it

I may not take a picture of Zac's butt and put online under the name a beautiful full moon

I may not laugh when Zac sees his butt on line

I may not scream bloody murder when Zac comes after me for doing so

I may not blame Ashley for taking the picture

I am not to hide behind Lucas when both of them come after me

I am not to flirt with Lucas in front of Zac to see Zac and Ashley get slightly angry

I am not to make my own Lashley stories and put them on fanfiction

Even if they aren't ALL lies

I am not Happy Bunny

I am not to wear Happy Bunny shirts to work

I am not to say Happy Bunny quotes

Or put posters all over my dressing room

I am not to say Corbin and Ashley make a cute couple

Even though they do

I am not to put pictures of the two online

I am also not to change pictures and make pictures of Zac and Lucas

I am not to push Lucas and Ashley in a closet and make them stay there until they 'proclaim' their 'love' for each other

I am not to ask what happened in said closet

I am not to give Lucas a knowing glance

I am not to pick up some money Lucas just happened to drop after this

I must never accept money from Lucas

Or Zac

Or Corbin

Or any other person no matter what

I am not to take money from people if they lose it in a bet

I am not to bet people

Or gamble

Playing cards count

Even though with my awesome skills it's not a gamble

I am not to lock Ashley and Corbin in a closet just to see what they do

I am not to scream when I open the door to find the two playing poker

I am not to suggest they play strip

I should never play strip poker

I am not to play strip poker with the extremely hot guys that work with me in HSM

I am not act Disney perfect one second and then wild the next

I am not to leave a track on Zac's I-pod telling him I love him

I am not to say I am in love with Zac

I am not to say that Zac is in love with me

I am not to get Zac drunk then tell people ridiculous stories oh what happened afterwards

I am not to get Ashley and drunk then leave her alone with Lucas

I am not to get any of my co-stars drunk just to watch them

I am not to video tape them drunk for black mail

I am not to steal Ashley's dairy and use it for personal revenge

I am not to steal Zac's 'journal' (which is totally a guy diary) and use it for black mail

I am not to scream when I see Ashley is mentioned more than me

I am not to hit him when he mentions things that friends should not say about other friends

I am not to kiss him when he says something super sweet about me

I am not to read his 'journall in any circumstances

**Ok, there was V part one, I'm only putting on the first part right now because my friend is still revising the other part so sadly for update day I can only put on V part one tell me what you thought**

**A213**


	4. Vanessa Hudgens Pt 2

20/01/2007 23:52:00

**Who's ready for some Vanessa rules, well here's part two, so read on**

**Disclaimer: "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes"**

I am not to say the word suck near any of the guys

they have dirty minds, self explanatory

I am not to say they have dirty minds

Even though they do

I am not to talk about Ashley and Drew Seeley

Even though they'd make a cute couple

I am not to say they make a cute couple

Or that they act a little too friendly sometimes

I am not to go on Zashley fansites and say Drashley forever

Because Drashley doesn't exist

I am also not to say Zanessa is better

Because it is not (so is)

I am not to say I am better than Ashley

Even though I could beat her in anything anytime

I am not to say I can beat her in anything anytime

Even though I so can

I am not to laugh when Ashley gets kicked off the Hannah Montana set and I get to stay

I am not to yell at Zac because he changed his hair

I am to say his hair looks nice

Even though it looks so different and lowered his hotness by like ten percent

I am not to complain about other guys who changed their beautiful locks or have to (cough) _Lucas, Jesse, Cole_ (cough) sorry getting over a cold

I am not to say getting over a cold when I fake couch or sneeze

I am not to do the loser sneeze

Or the jerk sneeze

Or any other insults hidden within fake sneezes or coughs

I am not to tell Lucas that when he cut his hair he scared me

Or that it scared small rodents and children and pretty much everyone else

I am not to laugh when Lucas does tons of hip thrusts in the movie as Ryan

I am not to say any smart comments about the way Lucas dresses

I am not to call him gay

Or Ryan

I am not to say he and Ashley should date

Even if it's just to make him happy

I am not to do anything just to make the guys happy, if it includes lies

I am not to gloat that I got the only solo in HSM

I am not to rub in Ashley's face that I got the solo and was the star in HSM

I am not to get angry with Zac when he rubs in the fact that he got to be in Hairspray

I am not to do anything on this list and if I do may the Disney executives give my part to some deserving other girl

If that happens the deserving other girl can not be Ashley

**Signed Vanessa Anne Hudgens, 2007**


	5. Lucas Grabeel

1. I am not to walk up to random women and say… "so when's the baby due?"

2. I am not to bribe the writer's of HSM2 to make Ryan seem more well manly

3. I am not to threaten them to do so

4. Or do it myself

5. I am not to make them put in a girlfriend for Ryan so people can stop calling me gay

6. I am not to rewrite the choreography so I look cooler

7. I am not to complain that Zac or Corbin are never mistaken as gay

8. I am not to hurt people who call me gay

9. I am to stop using the word gay in that term; I must stop talking about my disappointment towards how people foresee Ryan and myself

10. I must never pay Vanessa to _accidentally_ lock Ashley and I in a closet

11. I must not hurt Drew because he's super flirty and dances too close to Ashley

12. I am not to _accidentally_ drop some money near Vanessa after she _accidentally_ locks Ashley and I in a closet

13. I am not to pay, bribe, or in any way do something else in someone else's favor that helps me as well, to get people to do things

14. I must never, ever, ever in a million years cut my hair so much it looks like I'm bald again

15. Because it scares small mammals

16. And girls

17. And Zac

18. I am not to throw up or insult writers of fanfiction that put me in romantic situations with Zac

19. I am not to joke around with Zac saying we should try it

20. I am not to be offended or insulted when Zac thinks I'm serious

21. I should take it as a compliment to my brilliant acting skills

22. I should work on having low self-esteem

23. I am not to give Ashley any more coffee than one cup a day

24. I must give her decaf

25. I am not to prank one of my cast mates

26. Waking them up at 3 AM after we had killer dance rehearsal counts

27. I am not to write fanfiction

28. I am not to read fanfiction

29. I am not to think about fanfiction

30. I must let Kenny block on my laptop, computer, and any other means for going on I can get to

31. I am never to go on fanfiction again, period

32. I am not to laugh when people say the word period

33. I am never to say that a girl may be in her time of month when she's being dramatic and emotional

34. I am not to run away when they try to attack me because I said this

35. I am not to say Zac did it and hide behind him

36. I must admit I was the one who said it

37. I must stop being insensitive to the women I work with

38. Just because I have to be sensitive to them doesn't mean I should start being rude to the other guys

39. I can not be mean to the guys

40. I can not start fights with Zac when we talk about which girl who rules our fanclub is hotter

41. I am not to get angry when Zac says his fan girl is hotter than mine

42. I am not to take Zac's phone and send one of the girls a rude text message from it as payback

43. If I ever think of doing this I must look up there to the rule about pranking people

44. I must now write I will not prank people two-hundred times

45. I am not to ever tell a fan I am hopelessly, and madly in love with them

46. I am not to allow Vanessa to dare me to skinny dip, play poker, gamble, or do anything else idiotic

47. I am not to do things that are idiotic

48. Or immature

49. I am to act my age

50. I may not lie about my age so I can act younger

51. I may not complain that Zac got to be in Vanessa's video and I didn't

52. I am not to go to Zac's house after he says I have a once in a life time chance to make out with Ashley

53. I must save Ashley if she's drowning in the pool

54. We are not to kiss after she is alive again

55. We are not to chase after Kenny who took pictures

56. We are not to bail out Zac after he gets thrown in jail for the idiotic things he did

57. I am not to ever go near Ashley when she's drunk

58. Ashley is never to get drunk

59. No one is allowed to get drunk and as second oldest I must make sure everyone follows the rules

60. Even if I'm drunk as well and forget all about this list

61. I am never to get drunk even though I am of age

62. I must be a good role model for tons of kids who watch Disney

63. I must keep working for Disney

64. I must keep my Disney image intact while I work for Disney

65. I must not quit Disney so I can ditch the stupid golden boy image

66. I am not to gamble with Vanessa

67. I am not to make bets with Corbin about who would get together first in out group

68. I am not to accept money when I'm right

69. I must not leave prank tracks on people I-pods

70. I must stop thinking about pranks

71. I must once again write I will not prank people

72. I may not make jokes after filming when Ashley asks what I want to do?

73. I may not say as an answer to this question, "I'm going to Disney Land"

_Oh I remember that it was so funny, Ashley was all, 'okay we just had killer rehearsals, our feet are aching, and we're starving, Luc, what are you going to do? And I was all, 'I'm going to Disney Land', everyone started laughing, ah good times, good times (Kenny walks in and pushes my head to look back towards the stupid paper)_

74. Even though if I went to Disney Land everyone would be happy to see me because I'm so dang on fine

75. I am not to call myself 'so dang on fine' again

76. I must leave that to the girls

77. I must stop saying conceded comments

78. I must stop speaking about random things that no one wants to hear about

79. Who I like is one of those things

80. I am not to say that I love Ashley

81. Or Vanessa

82. Or some other random female that comes to mind

83. I am not to fall in love

84. I am not to fall in love with my co-stars

85. I am not to get a girlfriend

86. I am not to get married

87. I must stay single forever that way no annoying paparazzi can make up rumors about me

88. I am not to call the paparazzi the pepperoni

89. Even if it's funny

90. I am not use the word funny because it's an immature word

_Funny, funny, funny, funny, funny. What cha gonna do Kenny?_

91. I can not mock Kenny

92. I can not mock anyone because it's even more immature

93. If I act too immature, Disney will fire me

_Why? Disney is all about being yourself and being a kid and having fun, why can't I do that? (Kenny walks in and points back down at the paper) okay, okay, I'm writing_

94. I am not to agree with V when she says we should play strip poker

95. I am not to laugh when certain people can't play for beans

96. I am not to make jokes when people say that can't do something for beans

97. I am not to play poker, or strip poker, or black jack, or any casino type card games

98. I am not to laugh or make suggestive comments when one of the girls uses the word suck

99. I am not to laugh at any random words that have dual meanings (or more than one meaning to those with sick and dirty minds) that people say

100. I am not to rewrite songs and sing them to make everyone laugh

101. I am to sing only HSM songs when on set

102. The hotel we're staying in counts as the set

103. So does the school we use for the first few scenes

104. And the country club

105. And all of Utah

106. I am not complain that they've given me too restrictions

107. Writing down Kenny sucks counts as complaining

_Uh, Kenny I got to go erase something (Kenny glares at me)_

108. Putting in my blog I'm quitting and never coming back because these losers are driving me insane counts, too

109. Even talking to inanimate objects counts

110. I am not to talk to inanimate objects

111. They are not alive

112. I am never to go on a hunger strike demanding that they make Ryan more manly or I won't eat

113. I am not to hurt Zac when he says I'm becoming anorexic

114. I am not to become anorexic

115. I am not to call others anorexic

116. Even if they are

117. I am not to refer to anorexia as anorexia

_Why?_

118. I am not to ask why?

_Why?_

119. If I ask why after they tell me not to, they can take away my sweet snacks privileges

_I hate you_

120. I am not to say I hate anyone

_Okay, I strongly dislike Kenny for making this stupid thing_

121. I can not say I strongly dislike them either

_Well, that's stupid_

122. I am not argue with this list or call it stupid

_Okay, it's idiotic and… idiotic_

123. I am not to insult the list in any way because it makes me seem insane

124. I am not claim I'm insane

125. I am not go to a mental institution and argue with one of the crazy people

_But it's fun and you let Zac do it_

126. I can not call them crazy people

127. I can not tape this list to a hat I wore and give it to a fan in hopes of it never coming back

128. I must keep this list forever

129. And forever must mean forever

This list was originally written by Kenny Ortega, directed by Kenny Ortega, and forcibly written by myself, Lucas Stephen Grabeel. It is dedicated to you:

I hope you're happy

I am never to do anything on the list ever again and if I do may Disney fire me and may they give away my part to any other super hot, brilliant singing guy… if they do have to do it, it can not be Drew Seeley. You hear me Disney! No Seeley!

Signed, Lucas Stephen Grabeel, 2007


End file.
